Changelog/0.950
Changelog (E) Version 0.950 06/08/2007 Please backup your save file if you're using one from a previous version, then overwrite the save folder. and additions * Implemented a simple chat system to test out the internet functionality. (It can be turned off in the settings.) * You can now give and take items from pets to a limited extent. * Made staves gain magic-type equipment attributes more easily. * The terrain and items in towns and some special maps will be regenerated periodically. * Pets will now pick up ores and gold and train their potential in towns. * Halved the length of the etherwind. It will now happen on months that are a multiple of 3. * Fire, cold, and acid now have special effects. * Added the invisibility effect. (Only some enemies will have this for now.) * Added the 'T'hrow command. (Only the salary chest and potions can be thrown for now.) The 'T'raits key has been changed to 'F'eats. * Visitors in the player's shop can now be displaced, just like those in the museum. * On second thought, made items in the shelter disappear after the shelter is removed. * The game window will now be redrawn while auto turn is active. * Some materials will no longer be applied to furniture and instruments because they are too light. * The code that stacks items will now check if they are cursed or uncursed. * Shopkeepers in your home will now sell you items even if you are a criminal. Positions of the NPCs in your house can also now be reset. * The benefit of worshipping the god of harvest makes the player able to obtain seeds from not just rotting fruits and vegetables, but also other kinds of rotting foods. * Added a new deed: the ranch. * Added various types of cooked eggs. * Added escort quests. * The process name is now displayed when a crash occurs. * Added the drunk and wet status ailments. * Added icons that reflect the character's emotions. * Marriage is now possible when impress reaches the max (at 200). (The value to reach for marriage was 300 before this version.) * Balanced the level and rewards of town quests. * Different races now have different equipment slots. (NPCs that already exist will remain unaffected.) * Added a playback disc for the main story. * Other minor additions and fixes. Bugfixes * Fixed the colour of the names of some identified items being wrong. * Fixed shop rank not contributing to salary. * Shopkeepers are now interrupted when the player buys something from their shop. * Fixed the code for the knight's move tiles in the line of sight. * Fixed material changing. * Fixed the BGM changing tempo when switching between .mid files. * Fixed weight not getting recalculated when putting items into a delivery chest. * Fixed the bug in the victory conditions at the arena. * Fixed the price of artifacts. * Fixed terrain effects carrying over to the next map that you crossed over into. * Fixed maps displaying 0 items on the current map when items have been generated via the casino. * Fixed uncursing items also removing blessings. * Fixed shelters getting sold at the player's shop. * Fixed the random teleport equipment attribute teleporting characters other than the wearer. * Fixed the game crashing when a character with negative resistance due to elemental scar receives an attack of that element. * Fixed the game not determining a win/loss if both teams die at the same time at the pet arena. * The deepest dungeon cleared no longer gets updated when entering the shelter. Bugs under investigation: * >>135 and >>136 on the bug report thread. * Bug that caused the hunting quest to never go away. Special thanks: とりのこえさん うにさん 名も無き冒険者さん 129さん Changelog (J) Version 0.950 2007/06/08 過去のバージョンのデータを使う場合は、セーブデータの バックアップを取った上で、saveフォルダを上書きコピーして下さい。 　追加と変更 * ネット機能の試験のため簡易チャット設置(設定メニューでオフにできます) * ある程度自由に仲間とのアイテムの交換が出来るように。 * 杖には魔法系のエンチャントが付きやすなります。 * 街など特定のエリアのマップやアイテムは一定期間後に復元するように。 * 仲間は鉱石と金貨を拾い、街で潜在能力を鍛えるように。 * エーテルの風の継続期間を半減。また発生するのは３の倍数の月に。 * 炎、冷気、酸の特殊効果。 * 透明効果の追加（現在一部の敵のみ） * 投げる(T)キーの追加（現在投げられるのは貯金箱とポーションのみ）。特徴(T)キーはフィート(F)キーに変更。 * 博物館と同様、プレイヤー店でも客と接触時に入れ替わるように。 * シェルターの中のアイテムは撤去後はやっぱり消えるように。 * auto turn中も画面を再描写するように。 * 軽すぎる一部の下位素材は家具や楽器に適用されないように。 * 解呪、呪いの際にアイテム重ね合わせの判定を追加。 * 自宅にいる店員は犯罪者になっても物を売るように。またNPCの配置がリセットされるように。 * 収穫の神の恩恵では、野菜と果物以外でも腐った時に種を取り出せるように。 * 新物件牧場の追加。 * 卵料理の追加。 * 護衛の依頼を追加。 * 異常終了時にプロセス名を表示するように。 * 酔っ払い状態と濡れ状態の追加。 * 感情表現アイコンを追加。 * 友好の表示がマックス(200)になると結婚できるように（今までは300で結婚） * 依頼のレベルと収入を調整。 * 種族によって装備可能箇所が異なるように（既に存在しているnpcは従来通り) * メインストーリーのプレイバックディスクを追加。 * その他細かい追加と修正。 　バグの修正 * 鑑定の名前の色が一部おかしかったバグの修正。 * 店ランクの給料が計上されないバグの修正 * キャラが使用中の店の売り物が売られた時は、行動を中断するように。 * LOSの桂馬処理を修正。 * 素材変化の修正。 * midファイル切り替え時に曲のテンポが変わるバグの修正。 * 納入箱にアイテムを入れる時に重量計算がされていなかったバグの修正。 * アリーナでの勝利判定のバグを修正。 * アーティファクトの値段を修正。 * マップが切り替わっても地形効果が持ち越されるバグの修正。 * カジノ等でアイテムが生成された時、マップに0個のアイテムが表示されるバグの修正。 * 解呪の際に祝福が取り除かれるバグの修正。 * プレイヤー店でシェルターが売れてしまうバグの修正。 * ランダムテレポートのエンチャントで、自分以外のキャラをテレポートさせてしまうバグの修正。 * 元素の傷跡で耐性がマイナスになった時、その耐性の攻撃を受けると異常終了するバグの修正。 * ペットアリーナで両チームの最後の選手が同時に死ぬと、勝敗判定がチェックされないバグの修正。 * シェルターに入った時は、最深到達階層を更新しないように修正。 調査中のバグ:バグ報告スレッドの>>135,>>136 殲滅の依頼がずっと残ってしまうバグ。 Thanks! とりのこえさん うにさん 名も無き冒険者さん 129さん Category:Development